


[ART] Hot tubs, airports and cuddling

by actingcaptainslog



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Airports, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Hot Tub, M/M, PintoBarSecretSanta2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingcaptainslog/pseuds/actingcaptainslog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't want to take his clothes off, Chris is having a migraine and who doesn't like a good cuddle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Spirk) Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniverseEndingParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseEndingParadox/gifts).



> Prompts (Spirk or Pinto):  
> \- Hot tub in the snow  
> \- Stuck at airport  
> \- Super fluffy cuddling 
> 
> I don't exactly excel in writing fics, even of the short kind; so I hope a few sketches will be enough. :)  
> And I sincerely apologize for the lateness. Also for the random matching of pairings to prompts.
> 
> Merry Christmas UniverseEndingParadox (and everyone)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is self conscious about removing his clothing, so Jim has somehow managed to convince him to join him in the hot tub fully clothed(???idek???)

"You're looking a little green, Spock."

**"..."**

"Do you want to take your clothes off _now_ then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I don't even know how to draw a hot tub (or naked men, apparently).~~


	2. (Pinto) Stuck/Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach's plane is delayed.

**"Hey, Chris?"**  
  
"..."

**"Christopher?"**

".. _what_?"

**"You okay?"**

"I just- I'm really tired. We've been here for _hours_."

**"I know. We'll be back on track soon, hopefully."**

"..."

**"Um- for the time being, you want some coffee?"**

"No."

**"Food?"**

".. no."

**"D-did _you_ just say _no_ to _food_?"**

".. fuck you."

**"C'mon, Chris-"**

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Just- stay, please."

**"What?"**

"Stay. Here. With me. Your presence. It's.. comforting."

**".. yeah. Yeah ok."**

 


	3. (Spirk) Zzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _".. Is this the same for all Vulcans, or just Spock?"_

Spock's just _so warm_ y'know? And he smells _so good_. Is this the same for all Vulcans, or just Spock? Eh- it doesn't matter; I only need Spock. What? Shut up Bones, of course he knew I was there. You think I just climbed into his bed without him realizing? I've already tried once- remember that time I came in to sickbay, and didn't tell you how I got the bruise on my stomach? Yeah, that's why. Oh, and Spock looks _so cute_ when he's sleeping. Like his face is- hey- where are you going? Wait, don't leave! Bones! I'll stop talking about Spock, okay?! _Bones!_

 


End file.
